


Das System der Natur

by elektra121



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Butterflies, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Misses Clause Challenge, Schmetterlinge, Yuletide 2014
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla als Schmetterlingskundlerin. Ihre Sammlung besteht allerdings nicht aus Insekten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das System der Natur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychoPomposity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPomposity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Systema Naturae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807858) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121). 



> Für den schmetterlings-unkundigen Leser:  
> Bei der im Text erwähnten "Frau Merian" handelt es sich um **Maria Sybilla Merian** , eine Künstlerin, Forscherin und Entdeckerin des 17. und 18. Jahrhunderts. Im ihrem Buch "Der Raupen wunderbare Verwandlung und sonderbare Blumennahrung" legte sie als erste dar, dass Schmetterlinge sich aus Raupen entwickeln (die Metamorphose der Insekten war vorher nicht bekannt). Auf der wikipedia-Seite gibt es auch Beispiele für ihre Bilder: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Sibylla_Merian  
> Links auf Bilder zu den einzelnen im Text erwähnten Schmetterlingen findet ihr in den Endnotizen.  
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_"Mädchen sind Raupen, in dieser Welt, um sich in Schmetterlinge zu verwandeln, wenn der Sommer kommt; (...) eine jede mit den ihr gemäßen Neigungen, Bedürfnissen und Gestalt." (Carmilla)_

Carmilla hatte Frau Merians Buch über die wunderbare Verwandlung der Raupen gelesen und es war ihre neue Bibel geworden, nachdem sie die alte, von Männern geschriebene, aufgegeben hatte. Es verwunderte sie nicht mehr, dass der Verfasser des Buches eine Frau und dass es im Jahr ihrer eigenen Geburt erschienen war. Nein, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, schien es geradezu zwangsläufig - bei einem Buch, das soviel mit ihr selbst zu tun hatte. 

Mama hatte es ihr geschenkt, eigentlich mehr zum Ansehen, wegen der hübschen colorierten Kupferstiche, mithilfe derer die Autorin die zarten, vergänglichen Blumen und Schmetterlinge im Moment ihrer größten Schönheit eingefangen und bewahrt hatte. Nach Mamas Meinung hatte sie selbst schließlich ganz Ähnliches mit Carmilla getan.  
Mama hatte jedoch nie ganz begriffen, aus welchen Gründen Carmilla das Buch so verehrte. Jahrelang hatte sie in jeder freien Stunde darin gelesen, solange, bis sie es gänzlich auswendig kannte, und selbst wenn sie nicht darin las oder die Bilder betrachtete, dachte sie viel über das nach, was darin geschrieben stand. Als sie es zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte, war es gewesen, als tue sich mit jedem Wort eine neue Welt auf; als habe man ihr jetzt erst den Schlüssel zu ihrem seltsamen Schicksal geschenkt. 

Die Autorin hatte - noch als junges Mädchen - durch Beobachtung herausgefunden, dass die hässlichen Raupen, die die Blätter und Blüten von Blumen zerfressen, sich nicht fortpflanzten, wie alle anderen Tiere es taten. Stattdessen verfielen sie in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf, zogen sich zurück in eine enge Hülle, in der sich das Wunder vollzog, manchmal wochenlang, manchmal den ganzen Winter über - bis sie schließlich diese Puppe sprengten und aus der Enge hervorgingen als gänzlich neue Geschöpfe, die ihre Erdenschwere weit hinter sich ließen und ein neues Dasein als schöne Schmetterlinge begannen.

Und war das nicht Wort für Wort das, was mit Carmilla selbst geschehen war? Erst jetzt verstand sie wirklich, was es bedeutete - sie hatte dumm und einfältig und erdgebunden eine kurze, unbedeutende Zeit als sterbliches Mädchen gelebt und sich von Kohl und totem Fleisch ernährt, wie eine Raupe. Und dann war ihre Verpuppung geschehen: sie hatte aufgehört, zu essen und sich zu bewegen und hatte tagelang in einem engen, dunklen Sarg gelegen - aber nicht, um zu sterben, sondern um stattdessen verwandelt zu werden und als ein neues, schöneres, edleres und besseres Wesen aufzuerstehen. Und so, wie die Schmetterlinge frei unter dem Himmel fliegen konnten, war auch sie befreit worden von den Fesseln des Gewöhnlichen und Altbekannten, gelöst von Moral und Sittenstrenge. Jetzt erst konnte sie tun und lassen, was ihre wahre Natur war - und sich von nichts als der edlen Essenz ernähren, die in den schönsten Geschöpfen floss, genau wie es die Schmetterlinge mit dem Nektar der prachtvollen Blumen taten. 

Und alles dies war nichts als das Wirken der Natur, unberührt von Göttern oder Flüchen oder Dämonen. 

Das Buch war die reine Offenbarung - obwohl sich Carmilla nie ganz sicher war, inwiefern Frau Merian sich selbst bewusst gewesen war, eine Prophetin zu sein, als sie diese Dinge schrieb und malte. Sie hätte sie gern darum befragt, und hatte Mama und Matzka monatelang in den Ohren gelegen, nach Nürnberg zu reisen, um mit ihr sprechen zu können - dort angekommen hatte sie dann aber erfahren müssen, dass die Autorin nach Amsterdam gezogen sei. In Amsterdam wiederum bekam sie lediglich zu hören, Frau Merian befinde sich seit einem Jahr auf einer Reise in die Provinz Surinam - einem fernen Land, von dem Carmilla nie zuvor gehört hatte. Und noch weiter, übers Meer, in ein unzivilisiertes, schwülwarmes Gebiet Tausende Meilen entfernt zu reisen, nur um über Schmetterlinge zu debattieren, hatte Mama rundheraus abgelehnt. Ihr Verständnis für Carmillas Interessen hatte engumsteckte Grenzen. Statt solcher Steckenpferde sollte sie sich lieber auf das Lernen nützlicherer Dinge konzentrieren. Und so ließen Mama und Matzka sich mit ihr - statt Carmillas Schmetterlingsgrillen nach Südamerika zu folgen - stattdessen längere Zeit in Paris nieder, wo sie ihr das Werben und das Jagen und noch soviel andere Dinge beibrachten. Sie hörte erst wieder von der Autorin des Raupenbuches, als diese schon jahrelang verstorben war. 

Das tat freilich Carmillas Forscherinteressen keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil. Sie fühlte sich verpflichtet, in Frau Merians Fußstapfen zu treten und in gleicher Weise dem Wirken der Natur durch Beobachtung auf die Spur zu kommen. Und sie war eine aufmerksame, geduldige Beobachterin, umsomehr, als ihre Geduld sich keinem Zeitdruck beugen musste.  
Nach einer Weile war ihr aufgegangen, dass das Buch eine weitere Bedeutungsebene hatte. Nicht nur Carmilla selbst war vom Raupenleben zum Schmetterlingsdasein erwacht; in einer weniger spektakulären Form taten das fast alle Mädchen. Zunächst waren sie dumme, lästige Kinder - alle mehr oder weniger unansehnlich - die auf dem Boden herumkrochen und dumme Spiele spielten und Freude an ewigen Wiederholungen hatten. Nach etlichen Jahren aber gerieten sie in eine Phase der Schwermut und Verletzlichkeit und zogen sich dann meist für eine gewisse Zeit und auf eine gewisse Weise zurück. Dann wuchsen sie, in der Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Gemächer, rundeten sich, wurden zunächst hässlicher und dann schön; und wenn sie schließlich auf ihrem ersten Ball tanzten, waren sie hübsche, zarte, flatternde Schmetterlinge geworden, die sich nach Abenteuer und Freiheit sehnten. 

Und genau wie die verschiedenen Arten der Schmetterlinge, die im Raupenbuch so kunstreich dargestellt waren, hatten auch diese Mädchen alle ihre verschiedenen Bedürfnisse, Neigungen und äußere Erscheinungen. Carmilla hatte sie lange beobachtet und Vieles herausgefunden - und schließlich hätte sie selbst ein Raupenbuch schreiben können, eines über Mädchen; wenn sie denn ihr Wissen hätte mit jemandem teilen wollen.  
Da gab es Tagfalter und Nachtschwärmer, graue Motten und leuchtende Dukatenfalter, kleine Wiesenvögelchen und die beeindruckenden Ritterfalter. Carmilla kannte sie alle. In kürzester Zeit konnte sie bestimmen, was für eine Art Mädchen sie vor sich hatte und was man tun und lassen musste, um ihre Freundin zu werden. Selbst Mama lobte, was sie ihre besondere "Kunstfertigkeit" nannte. Dabei war es gar keine Kunst, sondern reine Wissenschaft. 

Am häufigsten (und am langweiligsten) waren die Kohlweißlinge. Blass und farbloss in jeder Hinsicht, hatten sie nichts Besonderes an sich. Sie hielten es schon für extravagant, sich einen Schönheitsfleck aufzukleben - und blieben doch durch und durch gewöhnlich. Sie hatten weder Schönheit, Stil, noch Geist. Kohlweißlinge waren auch ganz einfach einzufangen: ein, zwei Komplimente und ein Augenaufschlag genügten schon. Aber sie waren selbst diese geringe Mühe kaum wert: sie schmeckten nicht, sondern waren höchstens etwas für Phasen extremen Hungers - oder für Anfänger. Mama und Matzka hatten ihr zwei, drei Kohlweißlinge durchgehen lassen, ganz zu Beginn, als sie noch unerfahren war - aber mittlerweile hätte sich Carmilla selbst geschämt, so tief zu sinken. Wie sie bemerkt hatte, waren Kohlweißlinge allerdings ein sicherer Wegweiser zu den edleren Faltern. Da sie selbst nichts Außergewöhnliches an sich hatten, scharten sie sich um die wertvolleren Exemplare, um an deren Glanz zu schmarotzen. Man musste sich also nur ein Weilchen an einen leicht zu habenden Kohlweißling hängen, dann führte dieser einen über kurz oder lang zu einem Edelfalter. Es war fast zu einfach.  
Da waren ja beinahe Motten noch besser, die sich wenigstens ihrer Hässlichkeit bewusst waren und sie gar nicht erst zu verstecken suchten. Traurige, kleine Nachtschwärmer in zerlöcherter Kleidung, die Carmilla manchmal aus einem Anflug von Barmherzigkeit von ihrem düsteren Dasein erlöste. 

Deutlich angenehmer und interessanter waren aber die kleinen Füchse. Freilich, auch sie waren recht häufig, aber doch so viel hübscher als Kohlweißlinge und Motten. Carmilla hatte nie die Ungerechtigkeit begangen, ihr rührendes unsicheres Flattern und ihre karottenrote Farbe geringzuschätzen. Sie fand sie auf ihre Art reizend, die Unbeachteten und Verachteten, rothaarig oder linkshändig oder unehelich; allesamt entzückend schüchtern, und ungläubig, dass jemand Freundlichkeit für sie aufbringen sollte. Carmilla hielt kleine Füchse für unterschätzt: sich sein halbes Leben lang von Brennnesseln ernähren zu müssen und dann trotzdem eine so hübsche Farbe und Zeichnung aufzubringen - das verdiente Respekt. Außerdem waren sie zäh genug, mit eingeklappten Flügeln ganze Winter zu überstehen. Nein, Carmilla war Forscherin genug, den Füchsen ihr Recht zuzugestehen. Sie mochte das unverbrauchte Lachen der Füchse und das reizende Stottern, wenn sie sich ihnen näherte. Und natürlich das ängstliche Flattern des Herzschlags unter ihren Händen, wenn sie sie fing. Aber das hatten sie ja mit allen Schmetterlingen gemein.  
Manchmal trank Carmilla zum Spaß von Füchsen, und behauptete Mama und Matzka gegenüber, es seien Edelfalter gewesen. Sie hatten nie einen Unterschied geschmeckt. 

Admirale hingegen waren anspruchsvoller, weit anspruchsvoller als kleine Füchse. Manchmal schien es Carmilla, dass sie die größten Herausforderungen überhaupt waren. Sie waren zwar nicht ganz so selten wie andere Arten, aber schwer zu fangen. Admirale waren die Klugen, Zurückhaltenden. Klatsch oder Komplimente für Schönheit prallten an ihnen ab - es war kein Zufall, dass sie sich so oft in dunkle Stoffe kleideten, nur abgesetzt mit makellos weißen Kragen oder Ärmelsäumen. Selbst ihr Haar steckte fest, streng gescheitelt und geflochten, aufgesteckt mit unnachgiebigen Nadeln. Um so verführerischer war ihr kluger roter Mund. Man musste schlau sein, um Admirale zu erhaschen, sehr geduldig und listig. Man musste ihnen Zeit geben, sich wohl zu fühlen - was aber nicht bedeutete, dass man ihnen in allem recht gab. Das langweilte sie. Carmilla waren schon mehrfach Admirale entwischt; umso befriedigender war es aber, doch einen zu fangen. Sie liebte die Herausforderung, die Admirale versprachen.  
Sie tat zu Anfang stets so, als interessiere sie sich gar nicht für sie, sondern nur für ein abstraktes Thema, das sie angesprochen hatten. Man musste wirklich bescheid wissen, damit sie einem zuhörten, jedenfalls zu Anfang, darin lag die Schwierigkeit. Danach konnte man die Admirale erzählen lassen. Admirale liebten lange Gespräche über gelehrte Themen, Kunst, Geschichte, Naturphilosophie. Oft sprachen sie auch von Religion und Theologie, besonders, wenn sie Protestantinnen oder Jüdinnen waren - Carmilla fand das ermüdend, aber man musste es aushalten, wenn man nicht auffallen wollte. Danach kam eine Zeit, in der sie die Admirale ein Weilchen in Ruhe ließ, und wenn sie dann von selbst wieder zu ihr geflattert kamen - bedeutete das, dass sie ihr Vertrauen gewonnen hatte. Dann konnte sie, langsam, ganz allmählich, die Diskussionen und Gespräche in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken - nicht zu offensichtlich, denn Admirale waren misstrauisch. Aber das erhöhte nur die Spannung. Und wie schön war es, wenn Carmilla sie dann in der Hand hatte; sie liebte es, die strengen Flechten der Admirale zu lösen und zu sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen und Wangen röteten und wie wunderschön weiß ihre unter den schwarzen Kleidern versteckte Haut war. Admirale waren jede Mühe wert, die sie machten. Carmilla hatte sogar einmal einen Admiral getroffen, der sich mit Frau Merians Schmetterlingen auskannte. Die Gespräche mit ihr waren sehr angenehm gewesen, und als sie schließlich das warme Leben aus ihr küsste, hatte Carmilla beinahe das Gefühl gehabt, das Mädchen verstünde, was vorging. 

Trotzdem lagen ihr Tagpfauenaugen mehr. Pfauenaugen waren bildschön, nicht nur gewöhnlich hübsch wie die kleinen Füchse und Zitronenfalter. Obwohl sie sehr genau wussten, mit welchen Kleidern und Schmuckstücken sie sich am vorteilhaftesten präsentierten, strahlten sie doch selbst in schlichten Nachthemden und zerwühlten Haaren noch wie Prinzessinnen. Carmilla erkannte sie am Funkeln ihrer Augen, an der Art ihres Lächelns, an ihren mühelos eleganten Bewegungen. Sie wurde nicht müde, ihnen zuzusehen. Man konnte Pfauenaugen recht einfach umgarnen, wenn man sich so gab wie sie: ein kleines Lächeln hier, ein koketter Augenaufschlag da, eine amüsante Konversation, ein paar wie nebenbei eingestreute Komplimente. Ein hübsches kleines Schmuckstück, das man ihnen nach einer durchtanzten Nacht schenkte. Oder ein geheimer Brief. Oder ein Kuss. Es war so leicht, so angenehm, unter Tagpfauenaugen zu sein. Sie machten einen alles um sie herum vergessen, mit ihren hübschen Farben und ihrem bezaubernden Flattern.  
Leider aber hatten das neben Carmilla noch andere erkannt, und das war der Nachteil. Es war schwierig, ein Pfauenauge für sich allein zu haben – denn ständig waren sie umschwirrt von Kohlweißlingen und Schwärmern, Motten und Nachtfaltern, und manchmal anderen Sammlern, derer man sich erwehren musste. Aber mit der Zeit hatte sie Geschick dafür entwickelt, den richtigen Moment abzupassen, um ein Pfauenauge zu „entführen“. Und dann konnte sie es ganz für sich allein genießen – natürlich nur, wenn Mama nicht verlangte, dass sie teilte.  
Bertha war ein Tagpfauenauge gewesen.

Mama war ein Schwalbenschwanz, unvergleichlich, bestaunenswert, größer und schöner als alle anderen Schmetterlinge. Beeindruckend. Ehrfurchtgebietend. Schwalbenschwänze waren sehr selten - und Carmilla hätte sich von selbst nicht an einen herangewagt. Es lag in Mamas Ermessen, über Schwalbenschwänze zu entscheiden. Sie waren besonders. Es gab keine Strategie für sie. Carmilla hatte nur sehr wenige Schwalbenschwänze außer Mama gesehen (was Matzka war, wusste sie nicht, denn selbst in Frau Merians Surinam-Buch hatte sie keinen Schmetterling gefunden, der wirklich auf sie gepasst hätte) - und sich auf Anweisung von ihnen fern gehalten. Carmilla glaubte, dass Mama sie auch für einen Schwalbenschwanz hielt, und sie selber hatte das bis vor kurzem ebenfalls gedacht. Aber seit sie Laura wiedergetroffen hatte, die erwachsene Laura - wusste sie es besser. 

Carmilla war vor Jahrzehnten in Wiesbaden gewesen, und hatte sich dort die Überbleibsel von Maria Sybilla Merians Sammlung angesehen. Die Schmetterlinge waren prachtvoll, so gut präpariert, dass es selbst nach hundert Jahren noch aussah, als könnten sie direkt weiterflattern, wenn man nur die Nadeln herauszog und sie aus ihren gläsernen Särgen befreite. Und trotzdem hatte sich in Carmilla das Gefühl breitgemacht, dass sie die größere Wissenschaftlerin war, die bessere Sammlerin. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, Leichen auszustellen. Und ihr bestes Sammlerstück würde sie niemals aus der Hand geben: einen Kaisermantel.

Denn Laura war ein Kaisermantel. Oh ja, auch wenn sie selbst sich dessen noch nicht bewusst war. Sie wurde geliebt und geschätzt, also war sie kein kleiner Fuchs. Sie war aber weder so klug noch so schön, um ein Admiral oder ein Pfauenauge zu sein. Auch ein Schwalbenschwanz war sie ganz sicher nicht. Nein. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sie ausgehen wie ein gewöhnlicher Distelfalter - eher uninteressant und gar nicht Carmillas Spezialität - aber spätestens, seit das Portrait von Mircalla von Karnstein in Lauras Zimmer hing, konnte es keinen Zweifel mehr geben. Laura war etwas Besonderes, ein prächtiger Kaisermantel, und Carmilla ebenfalls.  
Sie waren bestimmt dafür, zusammenzusein, ohne sich je wieder trennen zu können - ob es Laura gefallen würde oder nicht. Wie Kaisermantelschmetterlinge, die nach der Paarung auf Wohl oder Wehe verbunden bleiben mussten. 

Untrennbar. Für immer.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcher von Carmillas "Schmetterlingen" hat euch am besten gefallen? Ich freu mich über einen Kommentar. :)
> 
> Hier die Bilder zu den erwähnten Faltern:  
>  **Kleines Wiesenvögelchen** _(Coenonympha pamphilus)_ :  
> http://www.aphotofauna.com/images/butterflies/butterfly_small_heath_coenonympha_pamphilus_00_04-07-04.jpg  
>  **Kohlweißling** _(Pieris brassicae)_ :  
> http://www.ukbutterflies.co.uk/phpBB/gallery/images/upload/8ff895c298dcf356d76f5bf527b0feeb.jpg  
>  **Kleiner Fuchs** _(Aglais urticae)_ :  
> http://www.butterflycorner.net/fileadmin/_processed_/csm_Aglais_urticae_o1_MM_05_71f832e8f9.jpg  
>  **Admiral** _(Vanessa atalanta)_ :  
> http://www.carolinanature.com/butterflies/redadmiral8386.jpg  
>  **Zitronenfalter** _(Gonepteryx rhamni)_ :  
> http://butterfly-conservation.org/files/brimstone-underwing-male1_matt-berry-web.jpg  
>  **Tagpfauenauge** _(Aglais io)_ :  
> http://www.pentaxuser.co.uk/images/gallery/2010/01/normal/peacock-butterfly_1262620812.jpg  
>  **Schwalbenschwanz** _(Papilio machaon)_ :  
> http://i1.treknature.com/photos/2258/borboleta.jpg  
>  **Distelfalter** _(Vanessa cardui)_ :  
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/40/ee/f7/40eef723b7a768aba04af87b10d5e6fa.jpg  
>  **Kaisermantel** _(Argynnis paphia)_ :  
> http://i1.treknature.com/photos/14319/2316_800x544n.jpg  
> http://www.zonacharrua.com/butterflies/paphia%20pair%20002a.jpg


End file.
